


I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

by UsagiShira



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: Reader is summoned to another world to help defeat the Demon King. Only things don't go the way they're supposed to.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my head for awhile and finally decided to write it. I hope you like it.

I Don't Want to set the World on Fire

Prologue

It had started out as a normal day. Just a normal day. But now, now I was standing in front of a bunch people wearing brown robes in a large room with stained glass windows. Let me back up a bit here, I had been getting ready to run some errands when a light suddenly appeared on the ground under me. I didn't have time to react before the light became blinding and I had to shield my eyes.  
When I opened them I was no longer in my apartment. One of the people in the robes stepped forward.  
“Ah, the great Hero has arrived!” he said.  
Wait, huh? Great Hero? Me? “What?” I asked.  
“The Demon King is set to be revived soon and we need the Great Heroes to stop him. That is why we have summoned you.”  
He smiled under his hood. I didn't like it.  
“The Great Heroes have always been able to stop the Demon King from ending this world. Now will please follow me?” he began to walk away.  
I had no choice but to follow him. I had so many questions my mind was racing.  
“Umm, where am I?” I asked timidly.  
The guy looked over his shoulder as he answered me, “this is the Summoning Church of Eda. This is where the Great Heroes have all been summoned before.”  
I couldn't help but feel like this guy was keeping things vague for a reason. I was beginning to like this guy less and less. I couldn't place it yet, but this guy was creeping me out.  
I followed him into another smaller room. The only thing in the room was a pedestal with a stone tablet on it.  
“Please put your hand on the tablet.” The creepy man gestured toward it.  
I raised an eyebrow at him and slowly walked up to the tablet. It was blank. No writing or anything on it. I tentatively reached my hand out and touched the cold stone tablet.  
As soon as I did, the gray slab started glowing and lifted up into the air. I watched as it flew around me a few times before stopping in front of me. The tablet then started to change shape. It began to elongate. Something made me grab it. I don't know what. But when I did, the glowing stopped. I looked at what used to be a cold slab of stone that now looked like a mage's staff. A simple one. Or a beginner's one. There was a clear stone at the top.  
As I looked at it a message popped up in my vision.  
**Hero Job: Sorceress Unlocked**  
“What is that? What am I seeing?” I shrieked.  
Creepy guy let out a chuckle. “You are a Great Hero. All Heroes and Adventurers get that when they are assigned jobs. You should now be able to see some other things as well now.”  
He was right. I could see my name as well as my Health Points (HP) and Magic Points (MP) and even experience (EXP). My eyes widened. Had I been summoned into a RPG video game?  
The creepy hooded guy looked over my new weapon and his creepy smile grew even more creepy. “That is the Sorceress weapon is it not?”  
I looked at it and the words Sorceress Wand appeared over it. “Uh yes.”  
His now more creepy smile grew even more creepy. “Then all the Heroes have been summoned. Now we can finally sleep in our beds a little better tonight. Come this way my dear.” He walked up to me and put his hand on my back as he led me out of the small room.  
I did NOT like him touching me. There was just something about him that made my skin crawl. I couldn't see his face clearly. The stupid hood of his robe kept his most of his face in shadows. The other people in robes were waiting in the room that I had been summoned to.  
“Rejoice Brothers! The Great Sorceress has finally been summoned!” Creepy guy announced to the room. The other robed people clapped. And one of them walked up to me. “Follow him to where your assigned Party Members are waiting for you.” Creepy guy still had his hand on my back.  
“Oh, ok.” Anything to get away from him.  
The new robed guy bowed and I followed him as fast as I could. He led me out of the summoning room and into a long hallway. The floor was carpeted and the walls were made out of stone. But other than that it wasn't anything special. We passed several doors before the robed guy opened a door and I walked in. I stepped through the door and into a small meeting room that was empty. I started to ask where my party was but there was a sudden blinding pain in my head and everything went dark.


End file.
